Amigard
Amigard is one of the Players from Team Quval. His Blood Game is to kidnap two people that are close to each other and force them to fight. The loser is ejected into space, causing the winner to feel regret. Also he is the main antagonist in episode 4 of the 2016 TV series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He was voiced by Tetsuo Kanao. History Amigard made his first appearance on planet Earth that where he used his combo to capture every Japanese citizen who are best friends with each other for his blood game. Also Amigard is one of Quval's players. Later that day he appeared with the first captured victims as he puts them in an arena to fight each other. However if they refused to do so they get an electric jolt and the only way to escape is to be the winner of this fight. After the intro Amigard lets one of the band member go while he sent "loser" into space to wander for eternity. However this battle show was then stopped by the arrival of Amu, Leo and Sela. So Amigard sent the Moebas to stop them from ruining his blood game. However when Amigard notice Amu releasing his captured victims he used his combo to capture her, but Sela and Leo sacrificed themselves instead. After that he left with the captured members to another area where his blood game won't be disturbed. A while later he and couple of Moebas appeared at the boxing arena with the captured Sela and Leo and yes he has their champion symbols tucked away in his bag and just like his captured victims they won't leave the arena if they refused to fight each other. So with no other choices left Leo and Sela transformed into their Zyuman form and fight each other like they did back at Zyuland during the Martial Arts tournament. However this blood game was then stopped by the arrival of Yamato, Tusk and Amu and it was thanks to Tusk for using his sense of smell. They then defeated a couple of Moebas, freed Leo and Sela and got the Champion Symbols back from Amigard. After that he sends out even more Moebas to fight Yamato, Amu and Tusk while he battles Leo and Sela. After that he was then taken out by their Zyuoh Slash and Shoot. However thanks to Naria by inserting a continue medal at Amigard's left waist she then enlarged him as he battles Zyuoh King. He used his net to capture Tiger and Elephant, but Giraffe used its suction power to suck up the net thus freeing the two. After that Amigard was then destroyed by this finisher called Zyuoh Fire. in episode 24 Amigard is later "revived" and enlarged, alongside Trumpus, by Bangray after scanning Zyuoh Shark's memory of them. After that, both of them are destroyed by Wild Tousai King. In episode 34 an enlarged and revived Amigard appeared alongside Trumpus and Illusion as they caused more destruction to the city in order to lure out Cube Whale, so the team brings out their three megazords to battle them. After the intro the battle still rages on. They manage to send the three players to a building after that they were then destroyed by Wild Tousai King's finisher called Zyuoh Direct Straight. Trivia *Amigard's design is very similar to Destruction King Battobas from the 1998 TV series called Ginga Sentai Gingaman. *His plan of making humans fight each other is similar to Saber Shadow's plan to gather darkness. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper